Seth's Imprint
by Katrina3064
Summary: Set a couple of years after the end of Breaking Dawn. Seth, Embry and a few others from the Pack have decided to go back and finish out high school and maybe find their imprints. Seth is starting to lose hope until a new girl named Lily Alon moves to La Push, Washington at the end of the school year. Includes drama, boys, jealousy, vampires, surprises, and young love. May become M.
1. Hopes

"Hey Seth! Did you see the new girl?" Embry asked, jogging up to meet Seth in the parking lot.

'A new girl at La Push High school this late in the school year? That's unlikely' Seth thought.

"A new student? Here? Don't make me laugh!" He replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious! She moved here on short notice. I don't know why though. Probably some family emergency. I caught a glimpse of her. Looms like she has some Indian in her. You know, dark hair, dark eyes, dark skin. The usual. Kind of short though," Embry finished. He leaned on Seth's shoulder and stared at him for a minute. "What're you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.

"What if she's the one?" Seth asked, looking up at Embry hopefully.

Embry sighed and stood up straight.

"C'mon Seth. You know the odds of that are slim. Imprinting is supposed to be a rare occurrence."

"Yeah I know." Seth looked down at the ground.

Embry felt a pang of guilt and immediately tried to cheer him up.

"Hey but don't worry about it. You're still young! You're 16 and only a Junior! You should be celebrating."

Seth faked a smile. "I guess you're right."

"I know I am! Enough sentimental talk. Now let's go to class before has a reason to give me a detention," Embry joked and pulled Seth towards the school as the bell rang.


	2. School

"Crap I'm going to be late. Thanks a lot Embry," Seth said as he lightly jogged to his first class. He slid into a desk at the very front class just in time.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Ms. Alon, please come up to the front of the class and introduce yourself," Mr. Swiggard said and gestured a short, dark haired girl to the front of the class.

She muttered something under her breath and went to the front of the class.

"Hi, my name is Lily Alon. I just moved here from Tennessee to live with my grandmother. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a junior."

Seth studied the new girl from head to toe as she was talking. She was quite short for her age. Seth started with her legs. They looked long, tan, and muscular, but soft and feminine at the same time. Underneath her knee-length, white, flowy sundress, he could tell she had a flat stomach. She was also well endowed in the upper body. She had long, slim arms that were also tanned to perfection. Seth finally reached her face. It was, of course, tan. It was also heart-shaped, with full lips, clear skin, a button nose, and large brown eyes that were framed by thick, black eyelashes. Seth gasped when she made eye contact with him. He felt like his center of gravity had just shifted to the girl standing in front of him. They stared into each others eyes for what felt like eternity until she looked away when a guy in the class addressed a question to her.

"So how are you going to school here on the reservation? You can't get in unless you have Native American blood running through your veins." Seth looked over to the guy that asked the question. He glared at him once he realized who it was. Justin Kelling. Seth hated him because he was a real dick. He treated girl like crap, but they still came running to him.

"Actually I do have Native American blood. I'm one-eighth Cherokee," Lily replied with her head held high, like he wasn't worth her time. Seth had never been more proud of anything than his imprint at that moment.

Justin looked around at his friends and said, "Oooh she's feisty." All of his friends began laughing and Seth felt his blood start to boil. Lily just walked back to her seat near the back of the room. The teacher stood up from his desk and quieted the boys and began teaching the class.

Seth was relieved when the bell finally rang. Being in the same room as his imprint, but not being able to talk to her or even look at her was like torture. He got up out of his seat and walked to the back of the room to Lily as quickly as he could. SHe was struggling to pick up all of her books, so he rushed to her side and politely took the ones she was having trouble with.

She looked up at him and said, "Um, thank you." Then she gave him a smile that he swore melt his heart.

Seth returned her smile and grabbed the rest of her books from her hands.

Lily tried to reach to retrieve them out of his hands. "Oh no. You don't have to do that."

"Oh no it's fine. I think I can carry them a little easier than you can," Seth joked with her.

She laughed. "Well I guess that is true. I'm pretty sure you already know my name. What's yours?"

"Seth. Seth Clearwater."

"Well Seth Clearwater, would you like to walk me to my next class since you already have my books?"

"I'd love to," Seth told her. They walked to her locker and she shoved her bag and all of her books from English into it.

"Thanks for the help Seth." She turned to look at him as she closed her locker door.

"Like I said, it's no problem. Anything for a pretty girl," he said with a joking smile. For some reason, her smile faded the slightest.

"Well I should be heading to my next class…" she said and tried to walk away. Seth grabbed her upper arm very lightly so he wouldn't hurt her and turn her towards him.

"Hey I'll walk you to all of your classes if you would like me to," Seth offered with a smile and let go of her arm.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you go out of your way," she said politely. Seth couldn't believe how nice and thoughtful his imprint was.

"I promise it won't be any trouble. I'd like to get to know you better, if that's not too creepy and forward, Seth told her and finished with a laugh. She joined him in laughing and they started walking towards her next class: Trigonometry.

On the way there, they talked about random stuff, like her friends back home, what she did for fun, whether she was a dog or a cat person (which he was relieved to find out that she liked dogs a little more than she did cats), and even her favorite colors. Seth absorbed every single word she said.

He stopped at the threshold of the doorway and she turned to face him.

"Well I'll come and get you after class. What do you have next?" He asked her.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I have Physics," she told him.

"Okay I'll see you in a while. Bye."

Seth continued to walk her to all of her classes throughout the day. At lunch, he asked her to sit with him and his friends, but Lily declined. He was a little hurt at first, but then she explained that she had just met so many new people today and she wasn't in the best of moods anymore and she didn't want to make a bad impression on his friends. He told her he understood and they ate together, away from everybody else.

Seth and Lily had their last class together; Gym. It just so happens that Embry, Brady, and Collin had that class too. Lily went to change and Seth jogged over to the guys.

"Dude no way. You did not," Embry said, not believing Seth had imprinted on Lily.

"One hundred percent sure I did. I told you, she might have been the one, and I was right," Seth bragged to Embry.

"Careful there, you're starting to sound like a girl," Collin joked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny."

They went into the locker room and quickly changed. When they came out, Seth looked around for Lily. He found her surrounded by a bunch of girls and a few guys. Those guys just happened to be Justin and his group of "friends". Seths' jaw dropped when he saw what she was wearing.

She had black four inch spandex shorts on with a short sleeve light blue Under Armour shirt. She had also put her waist length, loosely curled, chocolate brown hair into a high ponytail.

They guys had stopped around him and were now looking at Lily also.

"Dude, nice choice," Collin said and patted Seth on the shoulder. Seth just turned his head and glared at him.

"Don't even think about touching her," Seth growled out as he started shaking.

"Calm down. I wouldn't think about it in a million lifetimes," Collin tried to reassure Seth.

"You shouldn't be worried about any of us trying to steal her. Looks like you're going to have competition," Embry said and pointed towards the crowd around her. It looked like Justin had gotten closer and was telling her some story that Seth knew wasn't true. Seth let out a small growl and then walked towards them.

"Hey Lily," he greeted with a bright smile, cutting Justin off mid-sentence.

She returned his smile and greeting. The gym coach started class before Seth had a chance to say anything.

"Alright class, today we're playing volleyball. Split into teams of six on each side of the net and have at it," the gym coach said and then went to his office.

Turns out, Lily was really good at volleyball.

Seth walked up to her. "How are you so good?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I've played since 7th grade."

They finished out the game and, of course, Lily's team won. A girl with light brown hair and eyes ran over to Lily after they had changed. "Hey you're Lily right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I saw you playing volleyball earlier. You looked really good out there. Would you maybe be interested in playing volleyball for the school team?"

"Yes of course!"

"Great! We practice every Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. See you there."

Seth watched Lily do a little happy mini dance.

"I take it you're happy about that?" he asked amused.

"Shut up. I'm more than happy. I'm ecstatic."

He walked her out to her car and watched her drive away. He stood there and stared after her until Embry came up to him. "Dude come on. You can stalk her later."


	3. Trouble

All Seth could think about when he got to the Cullens' house was Lily and her beautiful face. When he walked in the door, he had a huge smile on his face.

"Well what's got you happier than usual?" Jacob asked jokingly as he walked to greet Seth with Renesmee in tow.

"Seth!" Renesmee exclaimed excitedly. She ran up to him and motioned him to pick her up.

"Hey Nessie," he said as he picked her up. She had grown so much in the past year. It truly amazed Seth.

He looked at Jacob. "I imprinted." He couldn't help but bust out into a huge, bright smile.

"Oh my gosh Seth! That's great! Congratulations!"

All of the Cullens came rushing into the room at the new.

"Did I just hear that Seth Clearwater imprinted?" Emmett said.

"Yes you did!" Seth replied.

"Well you just have got to bring her over some time soon!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe," Seth said, putting Renesmee down. "Well I have to go. Bye guys!"

Seth sent to the reservation and told the rest of the Pack and told his mother, along with Billy. He felt like he was on top of the world. He couldn't believe he had finally found her. Almost everyone else had found their imprints, even Leah, and had been losing hope every day. He just felt so complete.

The next few weeks went by smoothly. There was no sign of trouble anywhere. Seth and Lily had grown very close. She had also became friends with Embry, Collin, and Brady. Seth walked her to all of her classes, then he would watch her during volleyball practice with the guys, and drive her home afterwards. He had to say, the first few times she dived for the ball and fell on the floor, he freaked out and almost ran down there. It scared him so much every time she fell even if it was intentional. One day she fell particularly hard. She ended up spraining her wrist and bruised all of her leg. Seth had never been more afraid in his life. She had gotten up with tears in her eyes and asked to leave early. He took her to her house and put ice all over her body. Lily had just laughed and said he was over reacting, but he thought he was acting perfectly fine. He stayed outside of her bedroom window the whole night just to make sure she was okay.

One morning, before school, Seth decided to take a walk on the beach. La Push was starting to finally warm up with Spring on the horizon. It was the middle of March after all. Quil ran up to him from out of no where.

"Seth. Come on. Sam found a girl lost in the woods last night. He wants everyone there. She looks new," Quil told him. Seth hoped it wasn't Lily. It had been raining a lot last night, and he hoped she was okay.

They took off towards Sam and Emily's house.

"Please don't be her," was all Seth could think on the way there. They ran up the porch steps and into the living room. Seth felt his heart drop when he saw the girl on the couch. It was Lily.

"No," Seth whispered as he rushed to her side. He grabbed hand and listened to her heartbeat to calm himself down.

"Seth, are you alright? How do you know this girl?" Sam asked him. By now, everyone had gathered into the living room and were now staring at Seth.

He looked up at Sam and said, "She's my imprint."

All of the women in the room gasped. The guys just looked at him with sadness and pity in their eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth. I've called . He should be here in a few minutes,"

"But I thought the Cullens weren't allowed to cross into our territory."

"Well I felt like this was an exception, and now I guess I know why."

"Thank you so much Sam," Seth said gratefully. Sam just gave him a quick, small smile.

Carlisle finally arrived. He checked her vital signs.

"How is she? When will she wake up?" Seth eagerly asked after he was done.

"She's fine, just tired. It seems like she was wandering around in the woods and got lost. She wasn't out there long. Probably took a midnight stroll. She should wake up in a few hours."

Seth let out a huge breath. "Thank God. Thank you Carlisle. I owe you one," Seth said.

Carlisle only smiled and said, "It was no problem," before he packed up and left.

Seth sat back down beside the couch and held her hand until she woke up.

Lily took a sudden intake of breath and opened her eyes. "Seth? Where am I?"

"Shhh. It's okay. You're at Sam and Emily's house, they're friends of mine. Apparently you got lost in the woods last night," Seth filled her in.

"Yeah. I got lost..." She trailed off while looking around. It seemed like she wasn't telling Seth the whole story, but he decided to leave it for now.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. Wait, we have school!"

"Relax, we're not going to school today." Seth told her.

She made a move to get up. "No. I'm going to school."

"No you aren't," Seth said sternly.

"Seth please just let me go to school!" Lily begged, making her eyes fill with tears. She didn't know why, but Seth always gave her her way when she teared up or begged. It was like he couldn't say no to her even if he wanted to. She kind of liked it.

Seth sighed before saying, "Fine. I'll go see if you can borrow some of Emily's clothes."

She jumped up from the couch and kissed Seth's cheek. "Thank you!"

Seth paused for a moment and raised his hand to his cheek, then he seemed to snap out of his haze and went to get her some clothes.

He came back a few minutes later and handed her a long, light blue sundress.

"I figured you'd probably like to wear a dress. It'll probably fit better than Emily's jeans would…" he trailed off.

"Thank you." She took the dress and quickly changed into it and her white flip flops that she had worn last night.

After she came out of the bathroom, they got in the car and left for school.


End file.
